legend_questfandomcom-20200213-history
The Prophecy
The Prophecy is the first episode of Legend Quest and is a soft reboot for the series, retaining several key elements and plot points from the original movie series, & Episode 1 Pilot but changes a few details of varying degrees of severity around. Synopsis The episode starts off with an overweight man resting on the side of a building. Feeling an odd liquid dripping on his armor, he looks up to see a monster known as a Horroroso. Before he can react, the monster pounces on him. The episode then cuts to our hero, Leo playing "Legball" with his friends, Peter & a unnamed brown haired boy. Leo is doing quite well for himself, but after being interrupted by his ghost friend, Don Andrés, he loses his stride and falls on his face. After an argument with Don, regarding Leo's destiny and how he must stop an ancient darkness, Leo is met by a girl who just moved into town quite recently Girl named Marcella. Despite being fairly new in town, Marcella and Leo are quite close friends. Marcella wants to join the game with the guys, though it quickly becomes clear that Marcella isn't exactly well liked in Puebla as she's bullied by Peter & his friends. Leo defends her, but it's no use and the game is over. Nonetheless, Leo & Marcella walk away work together. The two have a fun time together with Marcella finding Leo's actions sweet. She gives Leo her necklace and the two go their separate ways. Shortly thereafter, Leo is at school struggling to keep awake only to be confronted by Teodora who echoes much the same stuff mentioned by Don, and how Leo is being irresponsible. Leo's argument is, of course, heard by his class, but only his half of it, leading his class to think he's crazy. His teacher, the kindly Friar Godofredo, though is annoyed by his outburst is understanding of it and displays a warmth towards Leo that no one else in Puebla has displayed thus far. On his way back home, Leo believes he's being staked by something given the odd noises he keeps hearing. As it turns out, the noises are none other then the kind Alebrije. Annoyed, Leo wonders if Alebrije is gonna parrot the same talk about the darkness, but all Alebrije wants to do is play some games with his pal. While the two are chatting, Leo's Abuela comes to his "aid" and swats away Alebrije, who she perceives to be a goat. After a long day, Leo finally goes home and stays for quite some time. However, later that night, he goes off to a nearby Barn to meet up with his ghost friends. Leo see's that his friends are paying a game of Charades. Leo interrupts their session to inform his friends that he's "officially" done with ghosts, which saddens his friends and leaves him regretful. As they leave, Don still tries to get Leo see reason and logic, but it largely falls on deaf ears. Later that night, as Leo was trying to get some sleep, he heard a weird noise come from his Abuela's room. As he went to check on her, he found that she was in a bizarre, zombie-like state and she tried to attack him. Leo managed to escape his house and tried to get help, only to find that almost all townsfolk were in this state. As they chased Leo throughout the city, Leo eventually found Marcella. As he approached her, he found out that she too was in the zombie state and attempted to attack Leo. Thankfully, Teodora, Don Andrés and Alebrije arrived in the knick of time and saved Leo. Appearances Characters Main Characters * Leo San Juan * Friar Godofredo * Teodora Villavicencio * Don Andrés * Alebrije * Marcella Major Characters * Rosa San Juan * Finado & Moribunda Minor Characters * Peter * Brown Haired Boy * Brown Haired Girl * Dark Brown Haired Boy * Dusty Brown Haired Kid * Short Brown Haired Boy Background characters * Overweight Puebla Man Cameos * Quetzalcoatl * Tiro & Pujo Supernatural Beings * Horroroso Items * Legball (Ball) * Teodora's Smartphone * Mystic Bomb * Airship Species * Humans * Goats Locations * Mexico ** Puebla *** Rosa San Juan's House *** Puebla Schoolhouse *** Puebla Playground *** Puebla Marketplace *** Puebla Town Square *** Barn Games and activities * Legball * Charades Continuity * Obviously as the first episode, it sets up several plot points to come. * Puebla's destruction and the hands of Quetzalcoatl's minions sets up Leo's main driving goal through the series and spearheads his character development. * Every major recurring character, with the exceptions of Baba Yaga, Nu Gui and Fenrir are introduced or mentioned. Running gags To Be Written Gallery Trivia To Be Written Citations ru:The Prophecy es:La Profecía (Episodio) Category:Episodes